1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle fender extension. The fender extension is made from sheet stock of malleable aluminum plate with an embossing of a diamond pattern, more commonly known as diamond plate, which can be cut and configured to fit the contour of all vehicle wheel openings. Once installed, it provides a wheel shield protection as well as an aesthetic complement on a peripheral edge of the vehicle fender.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fender extensions and items that perform the function of extensions have been the subject of earlier patents. Some of the more relevant prior art are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,608 of Logan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,980 of Hawes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,430 of Biermacher, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,573 of Dick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,268 of Logan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,154 of Scott, and Foreign Patent Number 794,419 of 2/36 from France and Foreign Patent Numbers 1,284,583 of 8/72 and 1,291,114 of 9/72, both from Britain.
Of particular interest in the above patent references are the two patents to Logan, which disclose both a fender extension that can be made of a ferrous or a non-ferrous material, and a modular fender extension that can be used on automobile door edges that form part of the fender assembly. The patent to Scott is an improvement on Logan, and discloses a fender flare attachable by bonding to an automobile fender to provide an aesthetic appeal.
Biermacher has devised a clip-on system for a fender dressing. Hawes discusses a fender flap to be attached to protect from the spray of a bare wheel. Dick describes a fender which pivots with the wheel. The foreign patents describe classic mud guards, flaps, and fender to rear door interfaces. These above-listed patents, were selected to illustrate the variety of patents in the field of vehicle fender extensions. All the above patents are dependent on a prefabricated assembly, and do not inexpensively accommodate the desired results or the variety of fender shapes currently on the market. What is lacking is an inexpensive fabrication process which utilizes an attractive generally available raw stock.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant, invention as claimed. Thus, a fender extension made of diamond plate aluminum stock solving the aforementioned problems is desirable.